Amari
Known only by the code name "Amari" (余り, Amari), this honed assassin has served since the days of the . The mists shroud everything about him, and his 'brothers in the mist' have taken to calling him Ghost (妖怪, youkai) for his colorless eyes and the vow of silence he took in his days before joining the Hunter-nin. Due to Amari's unique attributes and skill set, the core beliefs of the Hunter-nin suit him perfectly. He works in the shadows and hides in the mists, keeping the sanctity of the villages secrets where they belong, back in the village. Amari is skilled in the art of body disposing, as the use of the hinting at his relationship with the Personality Amari may not talk much, but his strength does not lie in his conversational skills. The cruel world Amari was thrown into as a boy as forged him into something inhuman, allowing him to surpass the normal boundaries of a shinobi and to attain much more. The darkness had led Amari for most of his childhood, carrying him from place to place and bringing nothing but despair. The shadows of his past became a reality around him, and only fear remained inside of him. The thing is, he wasn't the one who was afraid. The people he met feared him, in every sense of the world. They saw Amari as a cruel, inhumane, monster who was better off dead. His anguish and despair festered inside of young Amari, bringing to life the very being the people feared. He killed, he raped, he pillaged. Amari was desperate to right the wrongs done unto him, even if the people he was hurting were not responsible. He swore a vow of silence, with the only reason being to spite the people who despised him. One day, his 'power' drew the attention of the ANBU. Originally, Amari was a target assigned by the elders to be disposed of. He was a threat to the village, and nothing more. The ANBU saw more in him, they saw a weapon for their use only. They promised Amari sanctuary, freedom, and an end to the life long pain he had endured. He accepted, and Amari joined the ANBU at the ripe age of sixteen. In the ANBU, Amari was stripped of his identity and given a new one. "Amari" meant balance, and that was what he was ordered to bring. Balance, peace, and prosperity in the name of the Mizukage and Kirigakure no Sato. Amari's vow of silence kept strong through his training, and his comrades began to refer to him as the Ghost. The people no longer knew who he was, and the darkness that he succumbed to became his ally. It wasn't until he had turned twenty, that Amari became a Hunter ninja. In this sect of the ANBU, Amari was able to truly display his skills and became feared in the underbellies of the village. The fearsome tales that followed the 'ghost' were enough to bring an end to some attempts of treason and sent a message to those foolish enough to attempt acting against the village. Appearance Powers & abilities Trivia